Feather Dance
by BebePanda401
Summary: "Ever since I was little, I loved to dance. I loved teeth, I loved feathers. But most of all, I love my daughter, despite the hardships." Toothiana, a twenty-six year old single mother, puts her daughter, Fei, above all else in her life. But when she meets Jack, a twenty year old man who lives life to the fullest, can she learn to let loose?
1. Meet and Greet

**A/N: **_Hello there, fellow Rise of The Guardians lovers! I, Bebe, have decided to jump the Rainbow Snowcone bandwagon, and write an AU series! And trust me, it was a lot of fun coming up with this motif! After seeing so many great AU's, I thought - hm, most of these have Tooth being the same age or in the age range, so I decided to be risky! I hope you enjoy, and updates aren't going to be frequent, but feedback IS appreciated! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**-Feather Dance-**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Meet and Greet**_

When Toothiana was four, she lost her first tooth. It was during the evening, after she crunched on a carrot a little too hard, and felt the wobbly molar fall. And unlike normal children who may cry at this revelation – she looked at the bloody gums with enchantment, completely immersed in the way the roots would remove themselves from the roof of her mouth. Her father chuckled at her... strange new enthusiasm, her giddy mother getting the camera ready.

At the prime age of fifteen, she was ostracized by her fellow classmates for her unusual obsession with the oral cavity, often left alone in the stalls at lunch. To make up for the lack of social life she had, Tooth would sketch, paint, read, study – anything to keep her average above spectacular. If anything, she was obsessed with her scores in tests: even mock papers, that it warranted her a _nerd_. Tooth liked to think of it as her being a hard-worker.

In truth, she was.

That dedication got her into one of the highest-testing university's in her area. With her grade average at a boastful 84%, she had every reason to be proud. She wanted to study dentistry any shape or form.

(It was ironic, considering the name her mother had picked out... perhaps that is why they nick-named her **'tooth fairy**' at school. Or for her obsession with molars and central incisors and innocently bloody gums and – well, no matter. If anything, she found it rather flattering.)

And at twenty-one years old, she had begun her two-year course in Biology and Chemistry – her pre-dental courses in order to be accepted into one of the more well-esteemed dental schools. Which one she went to didn't matter to her – yes, somewhere local would have been more fitting, but she loved to travel. But she wanted to study to become a dentist so _badly, _and it looked like her dream was _finally_ realized...!

"Fei! Come on, you need to hurry up! Do you need help brushing your teeth again, sweetheart?"

...Well, she _**would **_have loved to study dentistry.

The small girl shook her head, brown pigtails bobbing and mouth foamy.

At twenty-six years old, Toothiana was a part-time single mother, part-time nursery worker, and part-time dental assistant. Days were long, tiring and repetitive, but seeing her little girl's toothy smile gave her the energy to keep going – even if her worn-down body protested otherwise. Long baths really did do wonders, especially with bath salts.

"All done?" Tooth confirmed, Fei nodding eagerly, wiping her mouth in a tissue, before disposing of it. She chuckled – Tooth was always positive, and Fi was always so responsible.

"Fei, did you remember to floss?" She held up the small wire – covered in the white gunk as proof, before throwing it away. "Mouthwash?" Again, she showed her the empty lid in her small, tawny palms.

Clapping her hands together in unadulterated glee, Tooth gave a wide smile. "Good! ...Wait, you're wearing your hairband again?" Fei nodded again, rolling her eyes.

Frowning at Tooth, the small girl placed her arms over her head protectively, feeling the soft accessory underneath her warm skin. Fei often insisted on plastering herself in feathers, like the hairband with yellow and green feathers that she wore on her head, ever since Tooth made it from her own hands. She loved feathers – like mother, like daughter.

"Well, I can't stop you from expressing yourself, little bird. Nor do I want to." She pinched her nose lightly, causing the girl to grin. "Anyway, c'mon! You have to get to nursery again, talk to your friends!"

Offering her hand (her mass of golden bracelets chiming from the movement), Fei walked sluggishly, her face exaggerated tired. Tooth gave a hefty sigh, knowing what was coming.

"Fei, I know you don't like it there, but look at all your lovely pictures you made! And that model of a tooth you made last week was just so _cute! _Plus, you get along with Merida, right? She'll be really, _really_ happy to see you again!"

Tooth and Fei both cracked a smile at the thought her feisty and fiery co-worker, wondering how someone with such a loudmouth could be so gentle and caring around children. Both sets of their teeth gleamed like pearls.

Mulling it over briefly, Fei gave a sharp nod and a click of her tongue, beaming brightly. She liked- no, _loved _colourful things, and although her home _was _plastered and covered in bright yellows, greens, and anything exotic, there was something about arts and crafts at that nursery that was so much fun!

"Let's go, then!"

And so, on the Monday of August 12th, the two set out of their small (yet lively) apartment, ready to face the boring and sombre world yet again.

* * *

Stepping off the intersection of the bus, Tooth paid the required amount – before taking the route to the nursery.

Tooth had been working her job for around three years now, and found the atmosphere there to be warm, friendly, comforting – something she'd been trying to replicate for Fei. It was a little way out from her home, and since she'd never finished her driving class (way too expensive!), the bus would have to do. Despite the gummy seats and nauseating smell.

Turning the corner (the road was surprisingly quiet this morning), she saw the red-bricked building in sight – her feet relieved. She could sit down, perhaps have a coffee.

"Top of the morning to 'ya, Lassie! 'Yar here a little earlier, don'tcha think?" The Scottish accent was thick, as Tooth smiled. Her hands were clammy from holding Fei's the whole bus ride down, but Tooth still gave a friendly wave to the calling girl.

"Good morning, Mérida! ...Are you okay?" Even in the dim autumn weather, Merida's hair remained like it was on fire – a forewarning to those who dared to challenge. Yes, that described the twenty-five year old Scot to a 't'. "You're looking a little... disgruntled." The frown lines on the redhead's face couldn't be rivaled. Even Fei gave a confused look.

Mérida let off an exasperated sigh, going limp as she pouted, "it's that Frost! Just _had _to take Aurora's hours, didn't he?! I swear, Tooth, that lass's got 'nuff sleep to count over couple hundred years! And _Frost _is the replacement, of all the people she could have chose - FROST! Why?! I swear, I outta-"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Tooth clenched her teeth. "My daughter is right there – no need for violent phrases again, please Mérida!" She begged, a pleading look in her eyes. Mérida rolled her blue eyes, grinning impishly_ (with apologetic tendencies, though Tooth found that a common occurrence in her behaviour)._

"Ah, sorry Tooth. Forgot." She bent down to the small girl's level, "why hello 'dere, Fei! How's about you and me go in 'gether, whilst your Ma here takes off all her spangles." Tooth could only laugh sheepishly, looking at her sparkling arms.

Since she was a child, she had prided herself in her Asian heritage – to be specific, she was Indian. Tooth often held true to her origins by wearing an entourage of golden bangles and neckbands, complete with hooped earrings (her ears pierced a whopping eight times, each with a golden or gem stud of some kind). Although her black and rainbow streaked hair was modernistic (blue, red, green, yellow, white), her wardrobe certainly showed her ethnicity.

Well, most of the time. Work being one of the few times she decked herself out in... ugh, _trousers._

"Aha... I'll go put them in storage now. Fei, you behave yourself, okay?" Tooth told her, with the aforementioned child giving a brief nod of understanding. Her pigtails bobbed up and down again, and Tooth resisted the urge to hug her (last time, it was spontaneous, and Fei had moved out the way so fast that Tooth nearly sprained her ankle). She restrained herself.

Mérida cocked a thick brow, "lass, when has 'tha girl ever been trouble?"

Tooth paused. "...Not trying to be rude, but it is normally when you're with her-"

"Are 'ya implying sommat there, Toothie?!" Clenching her fists, Mérida gave a shaky, barely restrained smile. Her teeth gritted in annoyance. Tooth knew she was seeing red.

"_**No! **_No! Not at all, Mérida! It's just that... well, that she's..."

"**Yes?**"

"You know what? Never mind. I'm sorry."

Folding her arms, Mérida huffed in triumph. "Now, that's what I t'ought." She pulled her curly, wild hair back – before releasing it again, her tresses going anywhere and everywhere. "Right, you go put 'yar spangles in storage, I'll take the lassie off 'yar hands. C'mon, lass."

Fei gave her mother her last toothy grin for the hour, before walking away with Mérida into the red-bricked building, allowing her mind to think.

_Frost guy? _So that was the one who'd taken over for Aurora? Tooth only worked on weekdays (Monday till Wednesday, and Friday afternoons), but never on the weekend. Was that when this supposed 'Frost' guy worked? Mérida had mentioned him being unbearably annoying, but anyone who beat her in anything was in her bad books (took Tooth nearly a month for her to stop being glared at, after she beat Mérida in an arm wrestle).

_...Ugh. _Not again.

She had a horrific tendency to over-think things, to the point she could ramble incoherently for several hours about one topic. It was no wonder people found her strange at school.

"Toothiana!" Turning her head around, she noticed her boss, folding her arms and smirking at her, leaning against the wall. "Come on now, stop daydreaming about shining teeth already. Get those bangles off of you - you have a job to do."

Her boss was a _very _kind woman – okay, she was not exactly 'lovely' or 'dulce in nature', but she had a suave elegance to her that made her someone that commanded respect. Seraphina – a name that drove fear and a mature look with one gaze. It was an utter mystery how she was even in a relationship. But then again, Tooth wasn't one to ask.

"Coming!"

Her eyes widened with a smile, the laughter of children filling the air.

* * *

Fei hated it there, at the nursery.

Not because of the building itself... but the way everyone looked at her.

All the other children liked each other, but never went near her. They would call her weird, stupid, or freaky. Just because she liked different things! She hated horses and princes and princesses, but loved teeth, colours and mechanical things. She had different coloured eyes, and wore strange things (what didn't they like? Feathers were so soft!). They thought she was so weird, and would tell her so all the time – and she didn't like it when they did that. But she never did anything about it. Not because she was scared to fight back, but because she _**couldn't.**_

She sat in the corner, crafting something that resembled either a boat or a spaceship. Adults always asked her which one it was – couldn't it be both? Why did it have to be one thing or the other? It annoyed her, annoyed her so much. She just wanted to be left alone to get on with it, and make her mother smile when they got home. She was always so tired...

"Hey there, you okay?"

She didn't bother to look up, but this voice was quite deep. Boyish. But it wasn't Merida's Scottish accent, and it definitely wasn't her mother's voice. Therefore, she didn't care about it.

"...Uh, hello?"

So, they were the persistent type. She gave a glance this time, stopping her crafts. And the sight in front of her was... new, to think the least.

"So, you look at me this time, hm?"

Fei blinked, her face placid. Was this a new worker...? He was wearing the same uniform as her mother, but he looked so... young. Okay, her mother wasn't exactly old, but she had dark circles under her eyes from experience of work. He had none under his blue eyes, and his skin was so pale. His hair was weird – white? He wasn't old, why was his hair white? It looked like he cut it himself.

The man chuckled. "Ah, you looking at the hair, are you? Yeah, funny thing, the hair..." He whistled a single, lengthy note, "there's a _very _long story behind that." He chuckled, crouching down beside her. She tensed up a little, hiding her newly made creation. "You made that?"

Fei nodded slowly. He grinned.

"It's really good! You going to show your parents that?"

Parent..._**s**_? Fei only had her mother. But it technically counted as two, considering how much love her mother gave to her every day (and her **teeth),** so she nodded again. He smiled, a little curious. And thinking of teeth, his were quite... bright. Like snow, almost. Her mother would like his teeth.

"Not much of a talker, are you? What's your name?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Don't want to tell me? Well let me introduce myself. I'm Jack. I've just started working weekdays, so I guess I'll be seeing you again."

His voice was so cheerful, too happy to be near her. Why was he even speaking to her? The workers here never went near her, wanting to be with the lively, normal children. And it was warmer today, so everyone else was outside, 'side her Mother, but she was under strict instructions to not play favourites. Mérida was also busy with papers (she was literally dragged to her office).That wasn't fair, not to Fei.

"You don't like going outside with everyone else?" He asked, blue eyes wide. Blue... blue! That was the missing colour in her model!

She dashed off suddenly (her small feet surprisingly fast), leaving Jack bemused. She left a trail of tiny feathers from her skirt behind her. Like a little bird, almost. A few moments passed, before she came back with vibrant cobalt felt, setting to work to cut the starry shapes.

"Blue? Was that the colour that was missing?" Jack asked, as she gave a small smile. "You like making things like this?" She nodded at him again. He liked asking questions, didn't he?

_'Strange man, but he's being friendly to me. So I guess I can let him sit next to me, for a little while.' _Fei thought to herself, silently giggling in her mind. She then sighed, however. The room went quiet – everyone else was outside, except these two. Seraphina was in her office, keeping an eye on Fei, but... well, there's a difference between watching someone and actually speaking to them.

"You looked lonely in here." Jack admitted, breaking the content silence.

Fei looked at him, startled and her eyes wide. He didn't notice her change in mood.

"Are you always in here, by yourself?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, looking back to her model. _'Yes.'_

"Well, I-"

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE 'YA DOING, FROST?!"**_

Both heads turned suddenly towards the door. Thick and tired, that voice sounded... but Fei's blue and purple eyes lit up with recognition. Smirking, Jack merely propped back onto the carpeted floor, arms behind his head and eyes lazily looking at the origin of the voice.

"Why good afternoon, Dunbrogy." He taunted.

"For' tha last time, Frost - it's Dunbroch! And what are 'ya, British?! What 'tha hell are 'ya doing here?" Merida's fiery hair literally stuck up on all ends, her blue eyes glinting a dangerous light and her face fuming.

"What does it look like? My job." His smirked widened. Fei looked on with confusion.

She groaned, before kneeling next to Fei, her face softening, "was he botherin' you, Fei? If he was, 'ya know what I'll to him for 'ya."

Fei shook her head, beaming as the red-head huffed, glaring at Jack. Mérida always made everything feel better. She was her first, and only friend here at the nursery, after all.

"C'mon, lass, Seraphina would shout at me again if she knew you were in here."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Shut 'ya trap."

He hissed, "that hurt so much, Dunbrig."

"Dunbroch! Argh!"

With an irritated sigh, Mérida led Fei out (the latter giving Jack a very small wave goodbye), as he gave a small smile. Glancing at the table, he rolled his blue eyes. She'd left her model behind – and seeing as she wasn't here to protest, he leaned forward, getting a closer look at it.

He was a little surprised – for a small girl (he was guessing she was around four), this was... actually pretty good. Okay, so it was obvious where the pieces of felt had been stuck on, and some of the windows were a little too small, and could see the cardboard, but... there was a lot of effort put into it. And it showed.

Did she make a lot of these? Probably.

"Heh." He laughed, tracing a finger around the left side. "Nice spaceboat."

* * *

"Bye bye, Toothie!" As Tooth saw the last of the children off, she watched with a fond gaze as they hopped on the bus, or their parents came to collect them. Her lips perked, showcasing her dazzling teeth (brushed them three times a day and regularly chewed sugar-free gum), as she went to storage to collect her jewelry.

Unlocking her small cabinet, she slid the golden bands back onto her wrists, fixing her earrings in and chiming them for a little effect. Each bracelet had an intricate design – they were hand-made by her own father, and prided herself when wearing them (even if she did get the odd stare). She twirled a little on dainty feet, remembering the dances she watched on the television as a child.

"Thought I heard a bell in here." Whipping her head around in surprise, she flushed as she saw a young man staring at her with avid interest.

"Uh... tell me you didn't just see that?" She tensed.

"I did."

Tooth blushed a little, laughing sheepishly. She cleared her throat, "um, I don't believe we've met? My name is-"

"Tooth, right? Merida's mentioned you." Folding his arms, he leaned against the wall, a smirk accompanying his attractive features. ...Well, slightly. He had stunning eyes, but... _white _hair? She raised a brow, though her own hair wasn't much in the realm of normality. It was raven black, fell to her shoulders in slight curls, but the tips were dyed white, red, green, blue, and yellow.

What could she say? Tooth _**loved**_ bright colours.

"Mérida said- ...wait, are you the one she calls 'Frost?'" Jack laughed.

"Ha! She's called me that for ages. Ever since I beat the girl in-"

"Arm wrestle?"

"How'd you know? She doesn't typically brag about her defeats." Jack pointed out.

"I was in the same boat, haha." Her purple eyes widened with the memory, about how red Merida's face was when someone with such tiny hands could hold such strength. It was amusing, to say the least.

"You were?" Jack questioned, though it was rhetorical, she answered with a nod. "Let's just get one thing cleared up; I'm not really called _Frost. _That's just because I love winter so much. The name's Jack." He shot her a smile, to which Tooth immediately froze.

His... his teeth... _**wow...!**_

"Uh... you okay-"

"Oh my days, your **t****eeth!"** She suddenly chirped, grinning like a madman, suddenly invading his personal space, her hands on his broad shoulders and her eyes so wide that Jack was sure they'd swallow him whole, "oh my gosh! You're teeth! Look at them! They're so white and pristine and... _wow! _They're like... like _snow!_ I rarely see teeth like these! Yours are so... so... so white, so clean so _shiny_-"

**"**W_...what?"_ Flabbergasted, he raised a brow.

The woman halted her grin, realizing her passion had yet again, surfaced into an embarrassing side of reality. She flushed a little, pulling away from him hastily, "...sorry."

He scratched the back of his neck, slightly amused. "What was that about?"

Rubbing her arm (a nervous mannerism of hers), "I... okay, I love teeth. Just ask Mérida about it... sorry, I kind of loose train of thought."

"That's quite... a unique passion you've got there." Tooth winced, "trust me, though, it's normal compared to some I've heard of," he remembered red robins and flutes, "you planning on becoming a dentist, Tooth?" Casual talk, the perfect way to escape the awkwardness. Jack was proud - he wasn't one for smooth talking, but that was good, if he said so himself.

Tooth sighed.

"I was, once."

He blinked, "was? Why not now?"

"It's a long, _long_ story." In other words, not going to tell him? "It's not a big secret or anything, but... oh, right! Was there a girl still in the crafts room, by any chance?" She'd lost track of time again! Not that Fei minded, but still! Tooth had a bad tendency of wasting time at the end of the day.

Jack pointed, "yeah. Her parents haven't arrived yet. She's a quiet girl." He told her, with Tooth only laughing. "What?"

"I know that all too well. Fei! Sweetheart, it's time to go home!"

Jack nearly fell over as the small girl came into the room – the physical similarities almost identical. Tanned skin, wide eyes, sparkling smiles – and tiny hands and feet. Yet, Jack asked the dumb question: "she- she's _yours?"_

Tooth smirked. "That so hard to believe?"

"B-but... you don't look any older than me! I mean, not that having a kid young is _bad _or anything, don't get me wrong-" Tooth's eyes clouded with confusion, Jack's mouth hanging agape with the shock of this reveal.

"I'm twenty-six years old, Jack. How old are you, anyway?"

Jack's eyes widened, as his tried to backtrack his mistake – slightly flustered. "I-I'm twenty."

He thought she was _twenty?_ She found it rather flattering, if not that - at the very least endearing (what girl wouldn't?). "Well, I'm flattered, Jack. But you've just caught me on a good day, that's all." She chuckled.

Running a hand through his white locks, he shook his head with a exasperated, lop-sided grin, "well, I'll be danged..." He knelt down next to Fei, who watched the scene with a bored look, "so I'm guessing this makes her a _Baby Tooth, _right?"

Fei pouted, _'that was terrible.'_

"Not much of a talker, 'eh?" Jack commented, Tooth smiling sadly.

"Trust me, if she could, she'd tell you a lot."

"Huh?"

Fei sighed, tapping her throat. Jack got the message almost instantly, feeling regretful. "I-"

"Don't say sorry, please. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. At least your considerate about it." She locked up her personal cabinet, before placing the keys in her bag - feathers decorating it - and gave Jack a smile. "I guess... I'll see you again?"

He smirked, standing up, "but of course. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jack!" Toothiana waved to the albino male, Fei copying (but growing weary - looks like she needed an earlier night than yesterday), before they closed the door.

He grinned, before pulling on his own blue hoodie, and dialling the number at the top of his list.


	2. Tiny Palm

_**A/N: **Hello there, everyone! I just want to say thanks for all the lovely feedback on the first chapter! And I promise you all - I will get around to responding to it next week! Updates on this are going to be slightly slow, but I assure you there will be one every month, for those of you reading it! But I have read all the reviews, and thanks so much! :)_

_So, in the next chapter, we meet a new friendly face, people grow closer, and more Fei being a classy bitch! YAY! :) And if you haven't worked it out, YES, Fei is Baby Tooth. But still, I hope you enjoy, and criticism is GREATLY appreciated! Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**-Feather Dance-**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Tiny Palm**_

It had been three weeks since she first met Jack – and, much to her surprise, he'd turned out to be a pretty good friend!

He definitely was the blue feather in mix with red ones! Aloof and keeping to himself, aside the casual teases with Mérida, or the occasional talks with her. (from what she could tell, he had a younger sister, loved winter, and loved anything cold) He was good for a laugh, but seemed to be keeping to himself. He jolted at Tooth's pats on the shoulder, as if it were alien to him! His skin was also rather cold, even for Autumn.

How... _strange. _

That wasn't all, though. He was always a little unsure on how to act around the children at the nursery, being new to the full-time job. It wasn't that he didn't know how to act around them – he was still just a big child himself, but he wasn't sure how to react to their responses. Tooth found that a little strange – but then again, she always kept her opinions to herself.

He'd be able to paint with them fine, play tag with them amazingly, even tell wonderful stories about legends and lore – however, he wasn't sure how to comprehend when _they _paid him a compliment (or the opposite – if they called it 'rubbish' playfully, though she failed to notice the slight flash pain in his vibrant eyes). Yes, he certainly was a unique one.

"...Bah, again, Toothiana?" She muttered to herself, lost in her thoughts.

It was still early morning – Tooth only got up at this hour to bask in the red-tinted beauty of the sun. She lived in a high-rise apartment, not the top floor – but close enough to look out the window and either feel terrified of falling or like you were flying.

Flying... Tooth sighed. She glanced at the picture on her mantlepiece, of her beloved, cherished parents, Haroom and Ramshi.

Her parents – almost completely different in nature to each other (her father humble, her mother adventurous and commanding), lived so _far_ from here, from her. She dearly wished to see them, but she had no money to spare for trivialities like that, and they were too busy in their schedules to make time – her father being a biology teacher, and her mother a pilot. They _did _send her money, but she wanted to try to get by on her own. Plus, her father's health was dwindling, so she only took the bare minimum they insisted upon.

There were phone conversations, sure, but Tooth found that physical contact was better than electronically transmitted messages any day of the week. Perhaps that's why she was a little out of it.

It wasn't that she was cast out of reality, it's just her reality was a little slower than everyone else.

_**7:33AM.**_

She arose from her meditative position, tying a red and green bandana around her black hair. She wasn't _exactly _working today, but still went to the nursery – for Fei. Tooth prided herself in never being sick, never taking any unnecessary days off (she could have quite the holiday if she wanted to). She only ever stayed off if Fei was sick, or sometimes on weekends.

Grudgingly getting out of bed, Fei's tired eyes gave it away – even after Tooth had gone to bed, she'd been crafting her thoughts into pictures and models. Opening the door of her room – it also contained many bright colours – she was her mother's daughter. Her face was unamused, her footsteps sluggish.

Tooth froze. "What time did you stay up to last night? You look absolutely exhausted!"

Fei held up her fingers. 9_:00. _She was an early learner – she could write basic sentences, and count to fifty. She could read books that were simple, too. She just didn't waste words on people that were mean to her because she couldn't talk like them.

Fei did have a voice. It was just different to everyone else. Whilst they used words and laughter and shouting, she used colours and pictures and gestures.

Placing her hands on her hips, Tooth accompanied her stance with a stern look on her features. "Again? Fei, I've spoken to you about this so many times– you _need_ to go to bed when I say so! You're _four_, not _fourteen_! If you fell asleep during lunch _again–_"

_'Cereal...' _Fei thought to herself, padding along to the kitchen and ignoring her mother's lecture. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard the words before – they were practically drilled into her teeth.

"I'd have to explain– wait, are you even _listening? _Fei!"

The small girl ignored her mother for the rest of the morning, only focusing on the dim sky and the way it would dull her eyes. She missed being able to stay at home with her mother, making clay models of teeth and how her mother would twirl around in those long skirts.

She missed her mother being happy. But Fei did not have a voice, so was silent for the entire bus journey, the walk to the nursery, and her whole life.

* * *

Autumn was a fickle season, especially in the eyes of Jack.

On one hand, he could appreciate the way the sun was gazing down on the red, falling leaves – how the dew shone in the morning, how the fruit of the apple trees in the allotment his father and uncle owned were ripe and blooming. The evening's were soft, the scape of the land dyed in oranges, and how... how the robins chirped happily, pecking at the ground. Not to mention, it was one step closer to winter, and he had the excuse to wrap up again.

He did love nature, despite his outward appearance. It was something to let his mind escape, to form a true smile for something other than his little sister. She was his life, but nature was his one-and-only sanctuary. He _hated _reality. Yes, autumn was a good season.

...But on the other hand...

"_**Jack.**__"_

...It was the season for his uncle, Nicholas S. North_, (he mainly went by his last name) _would force him into 'living' for once. Basically consisting of him getting out of the house, and going to visit some old school friends, or in general, getting out the house. Old school friends... they knew him, but didn't _know _him.

"North, listen – I can't, I _**won't**__ – _I have work today, anyway." He explained, his insides seething with annoyance. Jack stood next to his muscular uncle – if Santa Clause ever had a true form, he would be it. Aside from the thick, black brows and silvery plait, he constantly wore red, had a streaming, snowy beard, and tattoos etched all over his arms (naughty and nice, ironically).

"Jack, you say stupid phrase like that everyday I am here, and even when I'm not. Emma gets fed up, too. You need to live a little!" Jack rubbed his temples, his uncle as insistent as ever. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the worry – if anything, he lavished in it, but he wasn't... he just wasn't accepting of it. ...It was _alien _to him.

"I'm breathing. That counts."

"Not living."

Groaning inwardly, Jack stared at his uncle, with annoyance glinting in his eyes. "What do _you _expect for me to do anyway? They don't know me! North, listen, I just – ever since then – I don't, I _**won't...**_**"**

North put his wooden carving down. "You go out, meet friends today, have good time. Maybe, you even meet nice girl–"

Jack winced suddenly and visibly, as his eyes clamped shut. His palms were shaking and his skin paling – he looked like a ghost, dead to the eyes of the living, as he tried to get his shaking under control. (Jack could laugh – he'd died so long ago inside). North's face instantly becoming regretful, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not every time will be like that – Jack? Where are you going?"

Jack brushed him off, eyes shadowed out. "I have work today. Tell Emma I'll see her later." Hastily putting on his blue hoodie (his white locks becoming disheveled), he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door – not noticing the small figure peeping out from behind the kitchen door, watching him go with concerned, maple eyes. A silent sob went unnoticed.

North sighed, and went back to his carving. He'd chipped the edge of it again.

* * *

Hands in his pockets, Jack ignored the prickling of tears in his eyes. Sometimes, it was better to be cold, so that nothing would want to go near you. He scoffed – he'd inherited icy skin, cooler than the average person. Even in summer, he was cold. How ironic.

Jack preferred it this way. Nothing could ever melt–

"Jackson!"

_Oh **god.**_

Turning around, he grimaced – _Rapunzel. _He had nothing against the girl, she was an old friend of his and as kind as anything – but she _really _wasn't the person he needed to speak to right now. She was too bright, too warm, too chipper (especially on a morning) and it made him feel nauseous. Even in autumn, she donned on her purple dresses and flower-decorated hair, like she was on her way to a dance festival.

She had transferred to his old school from Germany half-way through the first year, and everyone's opinions were mixed – she was pretty, foreign, and talented, but also slightly _weird _(that being an understatement),she brought her chameleon into school all the time (she even _talked _to it), never cut her bright blond hair (was it the _sun _or something?), and would dance for the most random of reasons (even in class her feet would tap).

Still, he gave her a slight wave, "hey there, 'Punzie. Still haven't cut your hair, I see."

Said girl chuckled to herself – her laugh was so _girly – _brushing her long hair back, "you know how my caretaker is – never wanting me to change tradition! But enough about myself, how have you been? It's been ages! I was just on my way back from shopping – I didn't buy anything aside from flowers, obviously, but I saw you and I was like, 'is that Jackson? It is! Oh my!' It's nice seeing you again!"

He smirked, "wish I could say the same about you." His tone was joky.

She pouted. "Hey! That was so mean – you haven't changed at all!" Rapunzel chided, Jack smirking (fists clenched), "you are _so _lucky that I don't have my frying pan with me right now!" Clearing her throat, she pointed at his head, "so anyway, what's with the hair change? Wasn't it brown back in school? Why is it _white?_"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to you about it some other time – I've got work now."

Green eyes widened with shock, "oh, are you late for work?" He nodded, amused by her frantic panicking. He loved to tease her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I mean, if I did, I would have said hi anyway, but I–"

Jack flicked her forehead, silencing her instantly, "I said, I'll talk to you about it some other time, 'Punzie. I've got to go to work now. Bye." He didn't see her irritated reaction, nor her worried glance. He gave a wave over his shoulder, hands in his pockets again.

She waved back, before walking away. Her smile had gone, replaced with a frown.

If Jack had noticed, he wouldn't have cared.

* * *

_"...and that's how it ended!_ In the end, he proved himself to his father and showed that they could live in harmony! And although it wasn't always so happy, they made it work!"

Clasping her hands together (missing the ring of her bracelets already), Tooth had finished telling the children another story – this one about a forbidden friendship, about famed enemies and outcasts of a tribe. Her bandana caused her locks to be either pushed back or trapped between her forehead and the cloth.

The children began to talk about their favourite parts - _'I really liked it when they flew awesomely and beat the bad guy!' 'The dragon was so cute!' 'I didn't like the girl.' 'But she was like Mérida! All angry and stuff!'_

Her gaze softened at their innocent natures, as her eyes scanned the area for her own kin. She wasn't there with them, looking at the story – she may have been listening, but she wasn't with everyone else. Fei was in the corner again, making, creating – anything to busy herself from interacting with the others.

Tooth's worries increased every day. Why was she... so content with being alone?

How pathetic. Her own mother couldn't figure her out. Tooth felt stupid, so stupid.

"Sorry I'm late." Turning her head around, she saw Jack – face flushed and panting, as if he'd ran. ...Well, he probably had ran, Tooth standing up and walking over to him.

"Have you signed in?" She asked, hands behind her back.

"Yeah... yeah, I have." He said, breathless. He sat down with a sigh, catching the breaths that tried to escape his lips – failing. Tooth sat down next to him, eyes curious.

"Are you alright? You look... bothered about something." Since she was little, Tooth had been _very _good at reading people – even strangers. People often got annoyed, but it was in her nature to try and make people feel better, to make them smile and take pride in those teeth.

"I'm fine." He stated plainly.

That was a lie. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? I'm willing to listen!"

_'Obvious liar. Who'd listen to... to me?' _He thought to himself, his face portraying it with a snide expression."...Nah. It's none of your business." He brushed her off, her purple eyes flashing with pain for a split second. Has she'd messed up again...? It appeared so.

"Oh. Sorry, Jack, I-I just, I just thought – n-never mind." She stammered sheepishly, looking downcast and trying figure out a proper way to apologize to the obviously downhearted man in front of her. Her apologies always came in huge numbers... Jack noticed that straight away, around two days after he met her.

Jack sighed audibly, his breath frosty and his head resting in his palm. Tooth wasn't the one to lie, but... damn, why did he mess up all the time? A few moments later, he spoke up, causing Tooth to jolt a little, "I didn't mean it like that, Tooth... I just don't want to talk about it, okay? I... sorry, I'm not always good at – well, at–"

"_Jack," _Tooth cut him off, smiling gently, "don't feel the need to apologize! People are good at different things, talking about your issues isn't one of yours. That's fine!" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, peering up at him, "it's fine, really."

He grinned, "yes, _mom._"

Tooth rolled her eyes at his teasing, small palm still firmly set on his shoulder. Jack found the gesture to be incredibly warm, warmer than most people, "I may be older than you, Jack, but not by _that _much. Besides, I worry too much anyway!" She told him, flashing her own set of teeth.

Jack blinked, _"wow."_

Tooth tilted her head, "w-what? Did I say something weird?"

"No!" He chuckled, shaking his head, "it's just... you say _I've _got good teeth, yet look in the mirror! Yours are practically shining! Do you brush four times a day or something?"

"After every meal and bath, along with flossing, mouthwash, and dental gum during parts of the day. Why do you ask?" It was completely normal to her, abnormal to him (though he'd be lying to say he didn't take pride in his teeth, but lately he was paying more attention to them). Jack allowed the laughs to bellow out of his mouth, Tooth slowly turning pink. Why did her parents name her after the one element she loved _most?_

"You're blushing, I'm flattered!" He pointed out, Tooth's cheeks dusting over with a rosy hue. If the sun had danced along her face, it was to tease her.

"Jack! Not funny! I can't help it!"

"But it is! It's _hilarious!_"

"_Jack! _You're such a kid!_" _But, she'd be lying to say the perking and breaths from her lips weren't noises of happiness laced with enjoyment. He was a good laugh! And it was better that he was smiling, rather than frowning! Keep the positive outlook on life, that's what her father said! And even if it was forced, she still kept going!

He noticed the shift from annoyance to laughter was rather quick. Even if _that _was still plaguing his mind most of the day, burning a searing flesh-wound into his heart, there was something about the atmosphere of his workplace, the creativity of the children, and the smiles of his fellow co-workers (even Mérida) that made it seem almost...

_Wholesome._

Watching the two from the corner (hidden from plain sight), Fei gave a small grin at the sight.

Her mother hadn't laughed like that for a while. Even with the children giving her odd looks _("Look! She's __**smiling! **__What a weirdo!"), _she felt nothing but a skipping heart, fighting the urge to squeal. ...Well, jump around and clap in happiness. Fei sighed and looked at the other kids – they were playing 'I spy.'

Her mother and Jack were laughing. There was a lot of noise from everyone today. A lot more than usual Fei sighed, going back to her newest model-creation, _(a rainbow snow-cone – though people said it looked like ice-cream. Fei was angry, but concealed it) _Fei missed Mérida. She was looking after her brothers again – the lively ones. Everyone had someone fun and interesting to talk to.

It was this time of day where Fei knew – she would never really fit in with anyone.


End file.
